In recent years, there has been a large interest in developing technology for determining the position of user devices. The most commonly used method is GPS (Global positioning system), in which satellites are used to obtain the position of a mobile device. However, this method is not suitable for indoor use since this causes the building structure to obstruct the GPS signal and makes it unable to reach the mobile device. Furthermore, there is technology developed for indoor positioning using a stationary beacon device that enables positioning by sending a signal that is able to reach the mobile devices in the near surrounding of the beacon and thereby allowing the devices to attain position information.
The present invention is aimed at providing improvements to these technologies and to provide technology for proximity positioning of mobile wireless devices without the need for a separate beacon or a GPS signal.